welcome_to_sunny_baroviafandomcom-20200214-history
Tarokka Reading
'' Madame Eva falls silent and still, a sudden shift that brings the awareness of how quiet it is inside the tent. The fires do not roar or crackles. The Vistani outside were not quiet yet now they might not be there at all. Your breath seems loud in your ears as Madam Eva slips her fingers into the bag, eyes closed. Her voice is low and deep when she speaks, pulling out a card.'' The Reading While visiting her, and after learning of her visions of a future where they defeated Strahd and escaping Barovia, Madam Eva offered the party a card reading to help them on their quest. 'Card 1: The Wizard' "Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. This card wishes to help you understand your enemy. I see a wizard's tower upon a lake. Speak the wizard's name, and let the servant guide you to that which you seek." 'Card 2: The Trader' "Ah, this card tells of a holy symbol, an icon of great hope and protection. Look to the wizard of wines! In these troubled times, the treasure hides there, in wood and sand." 'Card 3: The Rogue' "This...this is a card of great power. I see a weapon of vengeance, a sword of sunlight, lifted high into the air. I see a nest of ravens. There you will find the prize." 'Card 4: The Ghost' "There are many souls in this land, but this card tells me that there is one who will aid you greatly in the battle against darkness. I see a fallen paladin of a fallen order of knights. He lingers like a ghost in a dead dragon's lair, and will ask for but one thing in return." 'Card 5: The Beast' "Your enemy is a creature of darkness and death, ever lurking. This card reveals him, I see it clearly now. A great hall, an ancient throne, a window shattered long ago. When you seek him, you shall find him there." Ismark's Insight After the reading, Alyssandra called upon Ismark, prompting him for any explanations he might be able to give. '"wizard's tower upon a lake"' Ismark said that this might refer to the ancient tower overlooking Lake Baratok, which many people refered to as "the wizard's tower." He further mentioned that the tower was rumored to be as old as Strahd himself. '"the wizard of wines"' Ismark pointed out that it might refer to "The Wizard of Wines," a local winery that supplied all of Barovia, but that he wasn't sure how sand might be involved. '"a nest of ravens"' This card gave Ismark the most pause. Barovia was home to many ravens, he said, so "a nest" of them might mean anywhere. '"paladin of a fallen order of knights ... dead dragon's lair"' Ismark claimed that this card sounded very familiar, like something he had read once or been told about in the past, but that he could not remember any details. '"an ancient throne"' Ismark guessed that this meant some sort of throne room in Castle Ravenloft. Wizard.png|Card 1: The Wizard Trader.png|Card 2: The Trader Rogue.png|Card 3: The Rogue Ghost.png|Card 4: The Ghost Beast.png|Card 5: The Beast Category:Curse of strahd Category:Travel guide